Those in Need
by funni neko
Summary: Wondering about the past will never change the future, but in this case you wish to see what will happen in due time. Life you have with the other is sacred and must not be taken lightly but with small changes to the journey the future ultimately remains the same.


**Prologue**

White petals slowly cascading down below from giant pillow in the sky. Slowly falling from the sky being pushed along with the wind they landed on grey cement blocks that shaped upward and pierced through the clouds at the highest point. This was Castle Nevassa of the country of Daien.

In the country lived a King and Prince who ruled over the land. They had made progress with their rule. The King was Aaron and the son, his only Heir, was Prince Ashnard.

Currently the young prince was away on business for his father in a local town south from the castle.

"Come on you lazy bums, you have jobs to complete." Ashnard quipped at the soldiers as he rode ahead of them into the city.

"Right Away, Prince Ashnard." The first knight replied as he took some of the troops to go look around the village.

Ashnard watch them go before he got off his horse, he went to knock on doors to give supplies to the villagers, including, townsfolk afterwards went to the church to store the rest of the provisions.

"Prince Ashnard this area is secure we can proceed to the next area at your command sir," Another knight notified as he approached the prince with the rest of the soldiers who were securing the perimeter.

"Alright then lets move out to the next city then." Ashnard told his troops as he got back on his trusted steed and headed out to the next couple of towns.

They rode and rode going to every town repeating the process as they reached one of the outskirt cities before sundown. Ashnard once again set some of his troops away to see the perimeter while he and a selective few gave food to the citizens.

As he was finishing up with the food and the supplies he saw a most beautiful woman that he had ever seen her face was glorious then and pulped and her eyes were the most shocking like blood red iris but the rest of her body was obscured with the cloak she wore. He had to go see her so he quickly ducking and weaving through people Ashnard called out to the young woman.

"Greetings." Ashnard welcomed as he gave he a formal bow and smiled slightly, eyes slowly going up and down trying to take in ever little detail of the woman.

"Greetings to you as well, Sir." The woman responded, politely as she returned the bow with a curtsy and a smile of her own.

"No need to call me Sir, you may say may name Ashnard." Ashnard introduced the woman gasped a little before curtsing again.

"As in prince Ashnard of Daien? I'm so sorry your grace please forgive me." The woman stated as she kneeled down in front of him.

"The very same, may I know your name if you have mine? It is alright, please rise." Ashnard questioned as he looked at the woman before holding a hand out to the young woman.

"Its Almedha, your grace. What brings you down here to the common ground, with your subjects? If you don't mind me asking." Almedha questioned as she took the hand outstretched to her.

"I'm doing my routine patrols we I noticed you in a distance here." Ashnard replied truthfully winking at her as he held out his arm.

"Well you caught me I am in fact not from this Kingdom." Almedha informed him as his eyes grew wide by a fraction they rarely had visitors and when they guest never stayed more then need.

"Are you from Crimea or Beginion?" Ashnard asked as he led them to someplace where they could sit.

"Neither actually but my home stands between the two." Almedha informs him as she turned her head slightly to the wood south of the city for which seemed like a long tim ebut Ashnard did not notice due to him being lost in his own thoughts.

"That make no sense there is no middle ground, that entire area is crawling with Sub-humans."Ashnard thought with distaste before he turned his attention back to Almedha.

Almedha slowly rose to her feet causing Ashnard to do the same. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you my prince but it seems I must go, I have family errands that still need to be taken care of." she said, earnestly to him.

"Alright, I shall let you get to it then." Ashnard says as she nods her head and begins to head down the street where the shops are.

"Stupid lizard they found me once again ruining my fun as usual." Almedha thought as she left the city perimeter and began to walk towards the guards that her father had sent after her. "That prince, Ashnard, he certainly was handsome."

"Princess Almedha it nice to see you again, your father wishes for you to come home immediately." One soldier reported as she nods her head.

"Very well let us leave then." Almedha says slipping from out of the cloak she slowly began to shift. A warm light encasing her feet shift it into two hind legs of black scales before it went up her legs and torso before two wing sprung our with her claw finger tips then her face was shifted into a more slender dragon.

The guards had shifted as well one was of the red dragon clan while the other was from the white dragon clan.

"Let us go, Princess."The white one says as he led them as the red one was behind her to make sure she did not leave."

It did not take very long for them to arrive back at Goldba the land of dragons. They had arrive a little whiles after the sun had settled when they landed in the royal court yard.

The guard quickly went to inform the King of his daughter's arrival.

"Sister, I heard that you were once again wandering in the other countries. You know how father worries about you." A mere reflection of almedha was shone only difference was that the voice it came from was a boy and had his hair tied back loosely.

"Rajaon, I know what I'm doing I promise to be careful." Almedha guaranteed as she walked forward and hugged her brother.

"Almedha. Come here." A stern voice ordered, domineeringly. An exasperate sigh escape from Almedha mouth as she looked passed her brother to see her father who hands were wrapped firmly behind his back and his bald head shined in moonlight.

"Father..." Almedha greeted as she let her arms drop from her brother and went toward her father.

"Silence Almedha this is the tenth time our guard had spotted you in other kingdoms." Dheginsea demanded in his usual disapproving tone.

"Father, please just allow me to…" Almedha started but she was cut off by her father.

"Why should I allow you to do anything you always disobey the simplest of instructions. Guards please escort Princess Almedha to her room and make sure she stays there." Her father dictated, beckoning the guards to come forward.

"Stubborn old dragon." Almedha thought as she glared at her father and allowed the guards to escort her out of the throne room and back to her own quarters.

Soon as they were walking down the hall nearing Almedha room she spotted her youngest brother, Kurthanaga, his hair was cut into a bob as he stood there leaning against his sister's door along with Rajaon who was telling Kurth something which caused the younger to laugh. Rajaon looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Almedha…" Rajaon prompted, gaining Kurth attention as the little one smiled widely and took off down the hall towards Almedha.

"Big Sister!" He piped up, jumping into Almedha arms receiving a big hug from his older sister which she returned.

"Kurthanaga, be careful. You could have hurt yourself." Rajaon scolded as Almedha carried Kurth in her arm toward her room.

"I'm sorry Rajaon, I was just so excited when I heard sister came back." Kurth responded, softly as he pouted slightly.

"It's okay, Kurth." Rajaon assured, not liking when his younger brother was feeling sad. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes, thinking about the earful lecture Almedha recently had from their father. "But Father has sent her to her room I'm uncertain if she can't have any guest?" Rajaon says as he looked towards Almedha who smiled.

"He had said nothing against guest now lets go into my room." Almedha says unlocking the door and went inside before setting Kurth down to the floor to sit on the bed before looking at Rajaon who was still outside. "You coming?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry, I have business to take care of." Rajaon says as he closed his sister door and dismissed the guards before heading down the hall when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"You know you are spoiling Prince Kurth, Rajaon." Rajaon smiled as he turned his head to see the love of his life standing there as she held a clean pair of robes for Almedha.

"Ena! I'm not spoiling him." Rajaon tells his fiance with a smile.

"Sure Raja." Ena says using her nickname only she uses as she began to walk towards Almedha room.

"Come on Ena, you can not act like you do not spoil him like the rest of us." Rajaon says smiling as he knew that on several occasion where Ena had spoiled Kurthanaga.

"True." Ena agreed.

* * *

><p>Once the the rounds were complete, food and supplies were passed out amongst the citizens. Ashnard and the troops rode the long journey back to the capital. Then upon his arrival Ashnard was told to go meet with his father.<p>

"There is so much going on now, Ashnard you need to stay vigilant." King Aaron tells his son as his blue hair was cut short int a short buzz as he looked across his desk at his son.

"I understand that father what did the Begnion Senate want from us this time." Ashnard had know that his father had sent him away purposely so he would not be involved with the Begnion Senate.

"I rather not say but I can tell you one thing nothing good will come from us helping them in there indeveres." King Aaron says as he looked out towards the window the moon that was high up in the sky.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ashnard pondered as he stared at his father.

"So how was the rounds today, Son?" King Aaron inquired.

"They were how they usual nothing is out of the ordinary." Ashnard says not mentioning Almedha.

"Very Well but I want you to be extra vigilant about those around us there has been spotted some subhumans in the area as well as other natives from other countries be sure to make that everyone has their proper papers." Ashnard had forgotten all about that how could Almedha get pass the guards with out those paper it wa impossible to do.

"Of course father." He replied still wondering about Almedha.

"Dismissed then my son." King Aaron says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I entering this piece into the NaNoWriMo contest so updates and content may be sporadic at times but I hope you guys enjoy and review. If you are wondering about my other stories I will update if i have time.**


End file.
